


Not much

by Hotgitay



Category: All That Heaven Allows (1955)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cary tells Ron how her kids won’t accept him





	Not much

“My kids will never accept this”Cary said to her younger lover 

“Wish they did”Ron ran his hand through her hair

“It would make things a whole lot easier if that was the case”Cary said to him

“They may be grown but they sure are stubborn”Cary lamented 

“Not much I can do to help you”Ron says to her

“You would if you could”Cary says to him


End file.
